Toy mobiles of the type that are mountable by mounting means on cribs, playpens or other sturdy support surfaces, are well known in the art. The mobiles are normally formed of attractive characters such as animals, birds, butterflies or the like, and in some instances, the mounted mobile is rotatably motor driven and accompanied by music. A need still exists, however, for improved mounting means for toy mobiles that allow reliable rotation of the mobile without the need of expensive motors or the like, are capable of withstanding pulling and rough treatment by infants without breakage, and allow the toy mobile to freely hang vertically even though the orientation of the mounting means is changed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting means for a toy mobile that is of simple design and construction, that can withstand rough handling by an infant without suffering extensive damage, that will reliably support the mobile in a vertical orientation in different positions of orientation of the mounting means, that will allow free rotation of the mobile without damaging the mounting means, and that is inexpensive and economical to manufacture.